POWERPUFF GIRLS air head returns
by PalomaLs
Summary: i'm back and this time Dexter will get it hahaha ha haha haha please R&R put don't be harsh becuase i'm new at this, if you want any changes put them with the reviews and i'll try to make the changes. chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

POWERPUFF GIRLS DOUJINSHI STORY

CREATOR OF THE PPGD, GRIM ADVENTURES FROM DOWN BELOW, AND SUGAR BITS: BLEEDMAN

IDEA AND ALMOST ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BY: BLEEDMAN

STORY BY: PalomaLs

I made this story because I love to write and I love the PPGD comic

Hope you like it

PalomaLs

P.S: I really love this.

I don't own any characters in this chapter

NARRATOR: IN THE CITY OF MEGAVILLE WERE EVERYTHING IS PEACEFUL... (BOOM) VIOLENCE-FREE… (POW, ZAP, ZOOM). OR SO IT SEEMS.WERE THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRLS LIVE, STARTED THEIR FIRST GRADE IN MEGAVILLE ELEMENTARY, AND MET NEW FRIENDS THAT WERE ARCH-NEMESIS, LOVES WITH TRAGIC STORIES, AND NEW ARCH-RIVALS, SOME VERY POWERFUL LIKE DR.X, BELL, AND NOT SO GREAT ONES , LIKE OUR FAVORITE INVADERS, ZIM & GIR(WHICH GIR HAS AN OBSECION WITH…TAQUITOS…A GREEN DOG COSTUME AND RANDOM WORDS.) IT ALL STARTED IN THE SUBURBAN HOME OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

...…..

Buttercup as always, was in a bad mood, because blossom woke her up very early in the morning, she hated it when they woke her up and took her out of her soft warm, cozy bed. What made her even madder was that she couldn't find anything in her new suburban house.

buttercup just started to feel relaxed mostly because today was Friday and her soccer tournament wasn't until 2 P.M., she was going to get out of school at 1P.M for last minute training with the team. But again something had to ruin her day.

She was looking everywhere for her soccer shoes. Blossom on the other hand was one of the first people to get down to breakfast, but she will always look out the window looking for her crush Dexter, until buttercup shouted at her ear and started to mock her about being the girl friend of "Nerdster" as she puts it.

"Blossom were are my soccer shoes!...you know I need them for practice today!"

" I don't know…have you looked in the living room… that's were you keep everything else. Now hurry up they're going to pick us up any moment"

" Hey …you just don't want to help because you're waiting for that nerd of a boy friend you have…Mrs. Nerdster"

(BLUSHING) "I herd that…Professor!"

"Again with the fighting" was the only thing Pro. Utonium could think of in the morning, "every morning is a wrestling fight between those two", always the referee, and he hopes "never the wrestler".

"Girls stop fighting. Buttercup come down to the kitchen and eat you're breakfast your shoes are in the backyard, and hurry up you two, Bubbles is waiting you guys outside!"

(in the front yard while playing with courage)

Bubbles was as always day dreaming about Boomer, flowers , or anything nice for that matter, she was trying to picture a flower patch with a Pegasus but it was disrupted by her sisters, although she had supper hearing she didn't have to use it to hear the commotion inside the house.

"man can they shout louder, they are always fighting,sigh well it wouldn't be normal if they didn't. Huh. H-hey Buttercup…Blossom they're coming!"

Walking in the side walk while Otto and butch are discussing about they're favorite game.In the sidewalk Butch and Otto were discussing which one of the million yu-gi-oh! Cards in the world was the best, they started the discussion in Otto's house, and they still kept going after picking up Dexter from his house, which by the way it looked like the discussion was giving him a headache. Although Dexter looked like that since they picked him up. In the discussion it looked like our favorite time traveler was winning.

".I still think that the dark magician is the best of all the cards in the world." Said Otto

"…. What, no wonder you need those glasses... the elemental hero tempest,_ is_ the best that has ever been created. But is still second to the Egyptian god cards. Those guys kick major butt. Especially that obelisk the tormentor."

Once again Butch had to give a personal comment with a very true fact to bring it to his side.

"ok. The god cards, I agree. But tempest is just a little bird compared to the elemental hero neos." Said Otto

"_right_, later you'll tell me that dandelion & kuribo are going to kill the blue-eyes white dragon. Man you are crazy."

Brick and Dexter were listening to the conversation on the back, brick was actually trying to start a conversation between him and Dexter, mostly because Dexter had been quiet during the whole walk and it was starting to annoy and worry Brick. But what Brick didn't noticed is that Dexter wasn't to "top to the morning" that day, not even to have a decent conversation.

"SIGH, they sure love that game, huh Dexter"

Well he did noticed but too late.

"…Dexter…are you ok… you haven't talked all the way to the power puff's since we picked you up." Said Brick

"yeah, and you look kinda pale Dexter." Said Otto

Otto and Butch at last finished their debate and Butch won.

" ……huh…it's nothing, I just have a headache." Said Dexter

Liar.

"are you sure is just that?" said Otto

"yes I'm sure."

Big liar

"Have you been working on that android again?" said Otto

Note: Brick, Butch , and Boomer don't know about the robot, and some what they didn't dare to ask.

" …...wha'…oh, no, I wasn't."

Dexter looked now annoyed and a little uncomfortable so Boomer decided to talk about non other than his girl.

"…...hey…i-Isn't that bubbles?" said Boomer

" uh-huh. It's her alright, if she's with a purple dog is her." said Otto

Again in the suburban home, Buttercup ate her breakfast and put on her soccer shoes, but in that same morning shse added 30 more things to her list of most annoying things in the morning and the list was getting larger by the second.

"Come on girls hurry up!" said Bubbles

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez everyone is pushy in the morning." Said Buttercup

"Hey bubbles, is Dexter with them?" said blossom

Blossom is very enthusiastic in the morning and she looked like nothing could ruin her day.

"Yep…. But he looks…funny…like he's sick or something."

"WHAT!?" said blossom

Except that

"hey don't shout, my guess is that he got sick by looking at your face blossom… hehehehe"

Again with the taunting, she should've noticed blossoms hand before talking.

" I'm gonna kill you!"(sparks fly from her hand)

Bubbles thought that she should be the referee this time because Pro. Utonium was already tired of Blossom's fight with Buttercup.

" stop fighting. Here they come."

Boomer felt very happy to se her "rays of sunshine" like he puts it in his diary, and she was happy to se him too, it was a good distraction for her sisters.

"hey bubbles….h-how are y-you?" said boomer

"great, thanks for asking. But what happened to Dexter he looks sick."

"I don't know, he just told us he had a headache."

Blossom walked to Dexter and started to notice that he was loosing color rapidly and gaining it on the cheek area, it was still peachy- pink but noticeable.

"Dexter are you alright, you look pale." Said Blossom

"I'm fine."

Again with the lying

"are you sure?"

" …"

Dexter just didn't wanted to talk right now so Otto to the rescue

" ...I think that we should get going." Said Otto

A very bad feeling and another thing to add to her list of the most annoying thing in the morning came to her like a punch in the face from Butch.

"oh crap, I'm gonna be late for my practice!"

Pro. Utonium taught then to never to talk "like sailors" in front of other people.

" Buttercup! No language!" said P.U

"but...fine."

(2 BLOCKS AWAY FROM SCHOOL)

Butch was thinking of what Buttercup had said about the soccer practice, he tried out for the team a month later after Boomer's incident, he made the team that played the game,(not the backup players), but he didn't knew thre was a girl in the team, especially Buttercup.

"I hope that you aren't talking about the soccer practice before school..."

" yea I'm talking about _that _soccer practice butch...why."

"girls don't play soccer... and I'm in the team."

Another thing to the list

" I don't believe you …that means that were, were in the same team!"

" I just said that. You also have the attention span of a squirrel"

Another thing

(butch and buttercup keep arguing)

Everybody thought that maybe that's how they talk, and maybe they are hiding something.

"sigh do they always have to fight, is so annoying." Says Boomer

"maybe they do that for cover up" said Bubbles

Thanks to this comment Dexter saved another questioning from Brick and Blossom, because they started laughing at Buttercup's and Butch's expression thanks to the comments from the blue couple.

" (laughing)I think...I think they...they make... a great couple... don't...don't you think... blossom. Hahahahahaha." said Brick

"(laughing)...yeah... if you too... keep fighting like that...you're going to get married... in a...in a week. Ahahahahaha." Said Blossom

"what do you mean by that…h-hey stop copying me…quit it… is not funny…stop it…"

(butch and buttercup still keep arguing)

My guess is that Otto and Bubbles felt left out and just started laughing with Blossom and Brick.

"(laughing too) hahhahahahhaha, serio-seriously stop it …stop it …my stomach hurts." said bubbles

"hahhahahahahaha. Is great walking to school with these guys huh" said Otto

Thanks to the laughing everybody forgot that our favorite genius was ghost pale right now and slightly trembleing.

"…Dexter….man you look worse than before." Said Otto

No Duh

Dexter now looks like he was dyed in bleach now.

"... don't worry about it... I'm fine..."

Stop lying

(totally ignoring everybody)

"Ok, fine. Let's see who's the best. I dare you to not use your powers for twenty-four hours. If I win you have to do my homework for a week," said Butch.

"I accept" said buttercup "but is a double dare. If _I_ win you have to do _my _homework work for a week"

"deal!" both green temperamentals said at the same time

They have been synchronized all day maybe they are up to something.

(RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG)

"we're gonna be late , step it up people!" said Brick

zoom

"come on Otto!" said Bubbles

(Grabs Otto)zoom

"Dexter hold on." (Grabs Dexter)zoom said Blossom

Boomer was about to take off, but he noticed something while looking at Butch and buttercup.

"h-hey you guys, aren't you coming?"

"of course were coming , I just think that walking is better…have you ever heard of exercise.." said Buttercup

"and you?"

"I'm walking too"

"Ooook. I know that if I say something that might upset you guys, I'm certainly gonna be dead, so I wont say a thing." Said boomer (buttercup and butch sitting in a tree, k. i. s. s. i. n. g.)zoom"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PalomaLs: When you review please don't be harsh I'm new at this writing thing(posting my stories) so R&R please and tell me at what I can improve. And I'll try and make the changes.

Anonymous: just post the next chapter already.

PalomaLs:(0.0)


	2. Chapter 2

PalomaLs: Like I said i-

Anonymous:sigh she doesn't own any characters in this chapter… now can you start

PalomaLs:('.')who is that?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

" can I have a puppy." Said Gir

We love you gir.

"Are you ready to get revenge." Said Dr. X

He gave another grin that made all of Mojo Jojo's hair stand up, he looked like somebody shocked him from the back and if you touch him you will get shocked too.

"I've waited this moment for a …long….long…. time. HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA. HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA"

Poor Dexter, I don't like the way it sounds and I wrote it. …………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dexter's group was in science class for advance minds, or the S.C.A.M for short (although I don't get how bubbles ended up in that class), and since Dexter and Blossom finished early, Blossom was helping Otto and Brick in their work, but by the way I see it, is more creative learning than helping.

"the answer for number five is hydrogen trinitide" said blossom

" ….say wha'." Said Brick

Brick clearly not understanding the subject

"you know, three hydrogen atoms and 1 nitrogen atom"

He still doesn't get, but he didn't want to mess with her much. The work is so easy, it is basic chemistry in high school level.

" whatever you say…."

" hy…do…gen…tri...ni...tride" spelled Otto

with major difficulty I may add.

Blossom was doing some work in the paper and after 30 seconds she came up with another answer Otto or Brick couldn't even spell.

" Ok… number 6 is 2CO+6HPC2O2H3P2+H3P4"

Is Otto's turn to "act dumb"

"Ok…. Now I know you're making this stuff up." Otto replied

" do you at least have you're book open."

Otto quickly opened the book and looked at blossom like she was the dumb one.

"yeah."

"…. you have it open in the wrong page." Said Blossom

" ….I knew that…"

Blossom now annoyed for the level of competence Otto and Brick have. Blossom started to think that they bribed the teacher to put them in the class. Bubbles looked like she was doing her share too. The share of flirting with Boomer, but boomer didn't care… I take that back, with all the attention he was getting, Boomer was turning the color of a cherry tomato, and a strawberry combined with red paint, people thought he was going to blow a gasket or some thing.

Brick was looking at Dexter with a worried expression, "I think Dexter is going to blow a gasket himself." He finished "himself " the homework and quickly "helped" Otto. After that "helping" he turned to blossom.

" (in a wisper)…blossom we better tell Ms. Meryl about him." Said Brick

while his finger pointed at you-know-who.

Blossom was very worried now, Dexter really looked like he was about to throw up and he also had a fever… she knew that because he was shivering like he saw a ghost, or a small earthquake in his body.

After much reasoning she started talking to Brick again.

"you're right we better tell Ms. Meryl about him."

Blossom grabbed all the papers form the group so Dexter wouldn't notice her talking to the teacher, Blossom went to Ms. Meryl's desk and told her about Dexter.

"Dexter, are you feeling alright? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" said Ms. Meryl

"I'm fine….I just didn't get much sleep at home…"

He couldn't stop lying even if his life depended on him… o wait… it does.

" Blossom told me that you have a headache, and you do look like you do have a fever."

Ms. Meryl felt Dexter's forehead, and Dexter was a bit hesitant about it.

" so how is he?" said brick

"not good, he definitely has high fever…Blossom… Brick…take Dexter to the nurse office. Otto, take this to the office. (Ms. Meryl gives Otto a file)"

Mandark is looking at computer screens; all of them have images of Ms. Meryl's class and one of them had zoomed up on Dexter when Ms. Meryl was making sure that Dexter's temperature was normal.

" _Dexter, are you feeling alright? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" said Ms.Meryl_

" _I'm fine….I just didn't get much sleep at home…"_

" _Blossom told me that you have a headache, and you do look like you do have a fever."_

" _so how is he?" said brick_

"_not good, he definitely has high fever…Blossom… Brick…take Dexter to the nurse office. Otto, take this to the office."_

"Perfect, my plan is going accordingly, I have to make some adjustments to my plan, but with Dexter sick I can get rid of him a lot sooner than I expected, especially with what I have for him."

_My original plan was:_

_I will once again steal his girl friend, but this time it will be a dummy playing the role of blossom…..nothing like a dummy to play at role they don't argue as much, then when I trap Dexter in my secret layer, blossom will come and try to save him, but she will be trapped too, is a double or nothing deal, but now is going to be like stealing candy from a baby. __Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha. Ha, ha, ha. __Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha._

_My now plan: _

_don't have one yet but is going to be evil_

"but what I did to make him sick was a synch mostly because he didn't even noticed, in his dreams, I have been sending nano-bots to haunting him with his sad past of Dee-Dee's death, the nanobots repeat all the signals making the nightmare repeat itself, everything according to plan(_my poor sweet Dee-Dee),_ but we actually never get to the ending, mostly because he screams in terror while thinking of what he had experienced, it just makes It even a better torture, if I activate the whole potential of the nanobots now, I would've killed him, but I love to torture my prey, those memories are my idea. I've been creating them since I came back to life. The nanobots make a nightmare out of his fears and I can give them a special thing later, nanobots receive the instructions from the nightmare I edited, everything that the host dreams, is felt, it will create the most horrific dream, and he will experience everything that happens in it , from a word to a punch, to a knife. The best torture ever, HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA. HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA!!"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

PalomaLs: sorry the chapters are too short, is because I'm making another story and I want this one to last, if you want to make any changes just R&R and I'll try to make them. I did mandark not understandable on purpose, I never understand him in the real thing, so why should I make him understandable here.

Anonymous: bla bla bla when am I going in

PalomaLs: who is it ('.')


	3. Chapter 3

PalomaLsLike I said i-

Anonymous:sigh she doesn't own any characters in this chapter… why do we have to go through this all the time

PalomaLs:('.')who is that?

Gir: Takitos

Palomals: hey how did you get in is supposed to be private.

Bell: girly come on the big fat meany wants to kick you out

Palomals: hey who's the big fat meany!! Im not fat and I'm certainly not a meany( )

Anonymous: just go and you can discuss this later!!

Palomals: who are you!!

Bell:(. .)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA. HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Walking in the hallway blossom, brick, and Dexter, are going to the nurses office when suddenly brick and blossom hear a laugh that was just annoying. They thought it was dibs with the 'I caught zim' thing again, but this one sounded different.

" did you hear that…it sounds like….somebody's laughing." Said brick

" yeah….it's creepy…maybe we should hurry ." Blossom replied

Brick turned around to see if someone was following them and noticed that Dexter collapsed on one knee, clutching his head like if it was about to come of his shoulders. He was whispering some thing barely audible, but with brick and blossom's super hearing, they understood. They knelt down right next to Dexter, both looking very worried.

" make him stop…….make…. him … stop." Dexter said between gasps of air

" Dexter…who…who do we stop.." said blossom

" what's wrong." Said brick

" Dexter said … to make him stop… Dexter who do we stop."

Dexter was about to say the name of the mysterious owner of the laugh, but …

"Dexter? ... Dexter!" blossom said

" come on we have to get him to the nurse's office now!!" said brick

Now It was getting seriouse. Dexter just collapse on the lap of Blossom, like some one just hit him on the head with a meat hammer. They both took Dexter by the arms and just zoomed through the hallways, just leaving behind streaks of pink and emerald… when they got to the nurses office, Brick opened the door and saw that the nurse wasn't there…

" man what rotten timing!! …… wait for the nurse, I'll go and look for her. If she comes tell her what happened, and also tell her that we need those pass …thingies to skip class. I think she'll let us stay."

He just said that to get out of the S.C.A.M class. But he didn't mention it to Blossom, they had that class first period and Brick was always whining about having science classes first period. Blossom was to worried about Dexter to pay attencion, but she still got the part of the nurse.

"…ok. ….You better get looking. Dexter looks worse every minute." Said blossom

How can he look worse you ask, just wait.

With that brick took of looking for the nurse, Blossom laid Dexter in one of the bed/stretchers, and tried to lower his fever. Then she sat beside the bed were Dexter laid unconscious.

" what did he mean by that…. Who do we stop…."

……………………………………………………………………………………

20 minutes passed… but for blossom, it seemed like an eternity, she always wanted to be alone with Dexter, but not like this. Dexter was groaning, slightly gasping for air, and slightly turning in his sleep, my guess is that he was having a really bad nightmare. Dexter coughed, and blood started to come out of Dexter's mouth, Blossom(of course)was looking out the window like if she as in a trance. Blossom noticed that he stopped moving, she also noticed the blood and she almost let out a yell, but she choke in it.

Otto came in into the room….

" how's Dexter…is he getting better?"

Did he really have to ask

" no…. he's doing allot worse than before… he was just having a nightmare, then, he stopped moving and started coughing blood….(With watery eyes)… I can't believe he's like this…I'm worried Otto…sob."

Otto noticed that, blossom was in the berg of crying, so he sat next to her, put an arm around her and tried to comfort her, at first he didn't know what to say, mostly since he saw blossom's face starting filling up with tears, he chose his words carefully...

" ...D-Dexter will be fine...you know him... he always pulls through... this is just a set back... he saved you, try to save him(that didn't help)"

" (crying now) but what do I do...sob...can't help him...I sob I mean... he's like this and I can't do anything about it...sob, sob...what should I do...sob."

Otto was starting to get annoyed by all the self-pity, and he was going to do something he didn't do often, give a lecture.

": ...ok first stop crying…listen to me...now you need to be strong for both of you...for Dexter, he need's you right now...what happens if he wakes up and sees you like this... he will get worried about you, he'll start worrying about how sad you are thanks to him, how worried he made you, th-that will make him feel worse... and he needs to worry about his safety right now...what I'm trying to say is... you are helping right now just by being with him and carrying... that makes him feel right. Maybe he'll feel better if... when he woke up, he'll see you, and those smiles that make him smile... he'll be fine... don't worry."

Blossom was shocked, Otto made sense, how can she be so selfish, what Otto said make her feel like an idiot for crying like some thing happened to her... Otto was right, Dexter needs her, like when Dexter saved her from Mandark... the difference is, the real victim is Dexter this time, not her.

" _he's right,_ _the real victim is Dexter, he needs me...NOW GET A HOLD OF YOU'RE SELF …you idiot..._Otto?"

" yes, blossom."

" you're right...thank-you."

Palomals: sorry for the chapter I'll try to make it better if you want something changed just review.

Anonymous: why did you do that to Dexter…. I can't believe you… I have friends, big friends, big scary friends, that can make you change you're story. Comprende. R&R please

Palomals: o great, more friends just what I need .(--)

Bell: who is anonymous?

Gir: my liver is much intelligenter than yours

Palomals and others(0.O)(0.0)(o.0)


	4. o man!

Sorry for the hold up but I'm grounded and I can't write stories until the day of freedom comes...

Also I'm going to stop reviewing, because I think that I've annoyed enough people already... so I'll tell you when the next chapter is coming for both this story and the other one. Bye peoples


	5. Chapter 4

PAlomaLs: hey peoples I'm ba-ack I'm officially not grounded and getting back to my hobby(for now).

Anonymous: well well well look who make dexter's life miserable

PalomaLs: _well well well _who make the most annoying on my most annoying people list (if you are a person)

Anonymous: I am a person alright but not the person you think I am...she doesn't own PPGD

Dr. X was in the conference lab/lab with Mandark still discussing the plans they have in stored for the PPG and the smartes

"Mandark how is you're plan coming up for the destruction of the nuisance."

"is coming great, I just need to fix some details, and I'll control them like puppets. , HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA. HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA!!"

Dr. X and Mandark kept discussing every detail of the plan

Bell on the other hand was trying to train gir but it proved to be worthless effort so she went to the meeting trying to convince Mandark to help her(she knocks)

"may I come in."

" you may Come in."

"mandark do you want to play with me and Girly... I'm trying to teach it how to do tricks, but I don't know how... can you help me?"

"fine... I'll be with you after I finish talking with father... meet you in the training room."

" (super happy) thank you Mandark...(bell leaves)"

"hehe... she reminds me of my real sister... only difference is that she is less demanding and well tempered."

Going back to the meeting

"how long it'll take to start you're plan..."

"don't worry... in 12 hours the plan will take effect... if the second step is as planned."

Another 10 minutes passed and Brick couldn't find the nurse, all the nurses were on a trip and she was the only one that didn't go. he was actually getting on a feeling between worried and fury.. You can call it fwory... any way... he looked 3 times around the school, the dojo, the library and the cafeteria... he was about to get back when he saw the nurse parking her car and heading to the entrance, she was the 3rd floor nurse, there were 4 in total. 1 in the entrance, one in the 5th and 3rd floor and one between the dojo and the playground. Brick flew at hyper speed to the nurse, that was barely at the front door.. he explained everything to the nurse...(which by the way the name of the nurse is Ms. Jenny CornEkill, just if you wanted to know). She was a thin brunette with green eyes, and she was very nice, but knew how to do justice. Out of all nurse in the school, people visit her the most. Even if they were hurt in the playground( or faking) or even if they weren't hurt at all. She actually went to a special school that gave her a Diploma for M.D. in cardiology, neurology, and everything else that ended in –gy(every thing that had to do with medicine that is)...but she wanted to be with kids, so she chose this job..

They both were running, and some times brick will start floating, just to catch up with got to the nurse's office and half way opened the door, but they stopped because they started to hear a speech, from a very unlike ly person to give one in the first place. They both thought that we should wait... they didn't knew why but they stayed on the door hearing what the boy was saying.

"_...now you need to be strong for both of you...for Dexter, he need's you right now...what happens if he wakes up and sees you like this... he will get worried about you, he'll start worrying about how sad you are thanks to him, how worried he made you, th-that will make him feel worse... and he needs to worry about his safety right now...what I'm trying to say is... you are helping right now just by being with him and carrying... that make him feel right. Maybe he'll feel better if... when he woke up, he'll see you, and those smiles that make him smile... he'll be fine... don't worry."_

They thought it was the best thing you could say to a person in a time of need... but now, the person in need was unconscious, and they didn't knew how severe is him and... will he end up in the hospital.

Brick opens the door.

"blossom...oh hi Otto...so how's Dexter doing?"

Blossom thought that was one of the oldest/worst question someone could ever ask in this situation.

"(while whipping a tear in her check) ... he's not doing good... after you left he was having a bad dream... later he was coughing out blood.. Can you do anything about it Ms. CornEkill...?

"kids, wait for me in the other room... I'm going to tell you what's going to happen, if Dexter is as bad as you say. He'll need an ambulance. You can come if we have to go into those extremes... I'll give you passes to stay here, but Otto, tell Ms. Meryl that all of you are staying here. So you guys can explain me how Dexter has been acting lately."

" ok".

Otto left leaving the red couple with the nurse, trying to make their story short...they did ...when the nurse got every detail she left leaving them alone once again.

"come on blossom ... with Ms. CornEkill... he'll be in good hands."

"... right..."

5 minutes passed. It was very quiet in Ms. CornEkill's office, brick was standing next to Blossom, she was sitting down in the chair closest to the door, Otto came back from the trip to Ms. Meryl's class room.

"she said that she'll let us go... we just have to call our parents... if they let us go the principal will..."

Ottos picked up the phone and dial a number...rrrinnnng...ring... hello, hi...great...i'm fine, I just need permission to go to the hospital...HEY CALM- DOWN, NOTHING HAPPENED TO ME... yea... is ...just...that a friend is there, and they let me...ok...ok...uh-huh... do I have to...ok...bye... Larry told me I could go.

Brick picked up the phone dial a number...rrrinnnng..."hello, dad is me Brick... well, can I go to the hospital with Otto and Blossom... is because i...i have a new power, I can see the future and my vision said that a friend of mine is going to the hospital in grave condition... ok...ok...uh...ok...fine...Dexter...ok...OK...sorry...bye. Dad told me that I could go... and to stop lying to him... Blossom your turn."

Blossom stood up and took the phone, she was thinking of what to say to her dad... she came up with nothing...rrriiiinnnggg... hello...fine, dad I need you to let me go to the hospital...why...because...because...because Dexter is not feeling well...dad please...please don't tell Dexter's parents until we know what's wrong with him...ok...ok...bye. he let me on one condition... we'll call if anything happens so he can tell Dexter's parents...at 1 o'clock...is good that is 7:50.

10 minutes just fly by when your friend is in mortal danger... Ms. CornEkill walked in and out of the room, every time she looked more worried. Then the scary part came...

"Otto, call an ambulance... Brick tell the principal we're leaving, Blossom, help me with Dexter... I need you to do everything exactly as I tell you. GO!!"

Everybody heard and made their tasks, Otto called 9-1-1, Brick went to the principal's office and told her everything, and Blossom did what Ms. CornEkill told her, she put an oxygen mask on Dexter, while Ms. CornEkill went and grabbed, a vaccine… there was a blood sample on a desk, but it had metal in it…. Who would put metal in a blood sample.

Ms. CornEkill took of Dexter's lab coat and started hearing his hear beat… it was faster than usual… then Ms. CornEkill grabbed the same vaccine with radioactive stuff in it. She injected it and Dexter twitched, but not a normal twitch, it was more of a painful twitch, then she grabbed a little machine and run it over Dexter's whole body. It beeped a lot. That must have meant some thing…..something not good…. But what could it be.

"just as I thought, some body injected dream-takers in Dexter."

"Dream what …?

"look at the the microscope, dream-takers are microscopic machines that can be controlled from any were, somebody stole them from a high security area in California…. How it end up in Dexter is another story…."

"Dexter couldn't do that, he never steals anything….."

Blossom was now freaking out, she knows that Dexter wouldn't steal form any body.

"I'm not saying he stole the dream-takers, but somebody wants him out of the picture…. Do you know some body that wants that…?"

Blossom thought for a while until….

"no….that can't be….. the only one that to get rid of him is……..but he's…….but he's dead…no he he?"

"who do you think…?

"Dexter's 'arch-nemesis'…… but …. He died in an explosion…. But…. Maybe…. they revived him…… I have to tell brick and the others…"

She did the last chores the nurse gave her, and she started looking for Otto & Brick…. She will have to explain everything to Brick later… now she had to find them….

Blossom went to the office and saw brick… she just grabbed brick and flew to the nurses office… she told Otto and the confused brick about her assumption and what Ms. CornEkill found in Dexter…

"so you're telling me that a dead guy is trying to kill Dexter with nano-bots…because he wants revenge about the explosion…. That he made himself????" Brick said

"and Dexter's sister….Dee-Dee." Blossom said

"but how did he get the dream-takers in Dexter's blood…" Otto said

"it must have been when he was trying to save me from Mandark… a robot was fighting him and he got hurt bad by the robot… maybe the robot's hands had these micro nail things... when he got captured by the bot... the dream-takers got into his body... I should've seen this coming...a plan for a plan..." Blossom said

"Mandark is not somebody you want to mess with." Otto said

" I still don't understand...when did this happen?" Brick said

"3 months before you guys came here"

Blossom started explaining the event before they came to megaville, when they heard the sirens of the ambulance they called 5 minutes ago. Brick went down and stopped at the front of the ambulance. He pointed at the window in the room they were in, and they just started running...all of them... there were 2 guys, one of them African American and the other Chinese, both of them carrying a portable stretcher... another 3 minutes passed, and Otto and Blossom heard thump sound...actually one of the guys tripped because brick accidentally tripped the guy with his long hair... it wasn't a laugh for brick at the other end either... anyway... brick opened the door and the 2 guys went to the other room... they worked fast... and In less than a minute they had Dexter in the stretcher and out of the room, with Ms. CornEkill, Blossom, Otto, and Brick, they all followed the paramedics...

Guy 1(AA): what seems the problem Dr. CornEkill...?

" his symptoms were headache, fever, shivering, fast heart rate, and cramps in the chest... he has an hemorrhage in the chest cavity, one of the chest bones is broken and it punctured the right lung, fever of 104.5, and he has coughed blood for about 45 minutes, he lost 3 pints of blood, i gave him a blood transfusion back at my office.

He's also dehydrated, because of the fever, and strangely, these three children are coming with us. They have permission from teachers, Principal, and parents.(pointing a thumb at the trio)"

Guy 2(CH): ok they can come, but unless they know how to fly...we can't work...

"we _can_ fly(the index finger moving back and forth from blossom to himself)"

Guy 2: let's get this kid back to the ambulance.

The paramedics put Dexter in the ambulance and they took off, Otto and Ms. CornEkill went in the back with guy 1 and the other one drove the ambulance, brick and blossom followed from behind...flying, of course...using their X-Ray vision to look at the back... they were organizing them selves...they were connecting a machine that emitted a ray, then it started beeping, but , it beeped fast, like if they scanned a normal rabbit... guy 1 injected something in Dexter and the beeping slowed down a little for the rest of the ride,

Then they started feeling Dexter's ribs, one of them sunked more than the others with one touch, and there was a wince of pain... That came out of Dexter, and at that same moment, he started choking, and coughing blood again, this one was worse... the paramedics injected something that it looked just like a needle, but the guy in the back didn't take it off, instead he connecter a little bag that had a yellowish color...maybe it was for the fever, or even to help his lungs. They didn't know. We stopped at the hospital... and they told us to wait in the doctor's lounge...that Dr. CornEkill will come and tell us what happened.

"I can't believe he actually ended up in the hospital... what time is it?"

Brick looked at his watch...8: 46.

"Dexter parent aren't going to like this."

"wait what about the others... what are we going to tell them" Otto said

"I forgot all about them" brick said

"if I tell your sisters blossom…. Buttercup will kill me…..really". Otto said trying not to think of the horrors of not explaining anything to buttercup and getting in the hospital... at least he was there already.

"I'll tell them…" said Blossom

"great.(actually looking relieved)"

"Blossom, you better call your dad."

Blossom agreeing picked up the phone redialing her dad's cell phone……hello…..fine, we're at the hospital…..yeah….they're taking some x-rays right now…. The nurse said that he had broken ribs, and a punctured lung….. ok…..is for the best…..ok…all right…. Bye.

" what did he say?" Otto asked

"he's coming."

"why?"

"professor thought that he could help Ms. CornEkill, and that it will be for the best when he gives the news to Dexter's parents…."

They changed the topic to the others, and how great of a couple butch and buttercup make, when Ms. CornEkill came through the door.

"hey kids how are you doing."

"don't worry about us…. How's Dexter doing?" brick sounding worried but not as worried as Blossom

": well….."

"just tell us and get it over with……"

"he has 3 ribs broken….2 of them puncturing the right lung…. The bone that punctured the lung is piercing through the other side of the lung and some tissue…. And his fever is getting worse… plus every time we tried to give him an injection, he would start coughing blood…. We have to put braces in his ribs and close up the wounds."

Every body was trying to catch up with no results… suddenly Pro. Utonium was knocking a t the window of the 4th floor…. Blossom saw that he was wearing his PPG suit that he made when he fought Mojo jojo… every one else was just plain creeped.

" (opens the window and hugs his dad)….professor, the doctor was telling us about Dexter….."

The nurse kept explaining and they left leaving us once again to think what was going to happen next…..sadly some thing happened…. A robot started attacking the city….and once again they needed to go…. Blossom and brick started to fight the monster….and blossom found something familiar about it….it looked like the same pink robot that attacked Dexter…she got so mad at the thought that she ripped of one of the robot's arms with one of her punches( the punch was charged with energy so ) brick was actually scared of that impressive attack…."I should be more serious around Blossom….she might kill me."

In the dark layer of Dr. X, he was working on some plans with Mandark….

Mandark: (looking at the screens): the plan is going accordingly, I just have to change some things…. With that test I know that they can do much more that destroy tissue, it can do anything at command, maybe even take over the mind of the user…… I'll just have to wait a little longer before we can take revenge on the _power puff's _and Dexter. HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA. HA. HA. HA…HA...HAHA…HAHA!!

Bell: Mandark, why did you wanted to destroy Dexter in the first place…..you know before, that girl's accident..

Mandark: you see, when I was still addressed as Susan, Dexter had some thing that my parents will never let me have……science….. Dexter always thought that he was the greater genius, and I want to prove him wrong….with that our rivalry started….. leading to the hatred of defeat after defeat…. I hate Dexter, not just in the science part of the story…. But he also lived with the most precious girl in the whole world…until he took her away from me….and that's were you came along… the person I love to call my sibling….even knowing I have another sister...

Bell blushed with that compliment…. But for the rest….not knowing if to be mad or pity Dexter….he's the one that killed Susan…. He must be destroyed..

PalomaLs: from now on I will not care about caps, but I'll still try to make them, i'm also not taking track of the time so

Bye-bye.


End file.
